The Broken Cupcake (Traitre's Sequel)
by aLdebbaran
Summary: Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol adalah penghianat ulung. Sayangnya dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Kau tahu Baek ? hidup tak pernah memberiku pilihan. Namun, ketika aku bersamamu, aku seperti melihat dua jalan yang bisa ku tempuh." Chanbaek. Angst. Hurt.
1. Chapter 1

The Broken Cupcake

Traître's sequel

.

.

Kau tahu Baek ? hidup tak pernah memberiku pilihan. Namun, ketika aku bersamamu, aku seperti melihat dua jalan yang bisa ku tempuh.

CHANBAEK

Hurt, Angst

Happy reading

..

..

..

 _Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan menyia-nyiakan cinta seseorang. Apalagi jika aku juga mencintainya. Aku adalah orang yang begitu menghargai suatu hubungan, namun, kenapa seolah Tuhan tidak pernah melihat itu semua ?_

 _.._

 _ALL- Chanyeol POV_

Awal perkenalanku dengan namja cantik bertangan seindah yeoja ini bisa di katakan menjadi salah satu hari paling tidak menyenangkan yang pernah ku alami. Aku hampir menyalak kepadanya ketika aku tahu dompet kami tertukar. Itu benar-benar memalukan, demi Tuhan. Tapi siapa sangka jika kejadian memalukan itu menjadi salah satu kejadian yang patut aku syukuri ? karna pada hari itu, aku bertemu malaikat yang akan menumbuhkan hatiku yang mati, Byun Baekhyun.

Kami entah bagaimana ceritanya menjadi lebih, ah tidak, sangat dekat. Matanya yang seperti anak anjing, bibir cherry tipisnya, hidungnya yang lucu, badannya yang mungil, serta tawanya telah menjadi candu bagiku. Rasanya seperti drug yang akan membunuhmu jika kau tak memakainya, seperti dia yang mengikatku kepada dosa termanis.

 _Dia bilang jika dia beruntung memiliki ku, tanpa dia tau, semua rasa syukurku mungkin sudah habis ku persembahkan kepada Tuhan atas kehadirannya._

Baekhyun adalah pribadi yang periang, antusias untuk apapun yang aku lakukan, dan dia adalah cinta paling sempurna yang pernah aku miliki. Kami terlihat kekanakkan, ya memang. Tapi percayalah, seperti inilah kami menikmati masa muda kami. Tertawa atas kekonyolan pasangan kami, menangis bersama karena film yang berakhir menyedihkan, dan saling mencinta sebegitu dalamnya dengan kehangatan yang kita bagi pada malam yang dingin.

Jika kau bertanya, seberapa besar aku mencintai Baekhyun, maka pertanyaan itu akan terjawab sia-sia. Aku tak akan bisa menjawab seberapa besar aku mencintai pria mungilku, karena tidak ada satupun di dunia ini yang bisa mendeskripsikan besarnya rasaku.

Aku mencintai Baekhyun, mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan seni yang juga sedang bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah minimarket. Senyumnya yang benar-benar menawan membuatku mau bersimpuh untuknya. Baekhyun, bagiku dia… segalanya.

Aku mencintai Baekhyun, sangat. Tapi mungkin cintaku tak seberkuasa itu untuk mencegahnya pergi.

Aku yang berniat memberikannya surprise dengan membawakan cupcake kesukaannya terpaksa harus menahan pahit karena Baekhyun menolaknya mentah-mentah. Cupcake itu berakhir sia-sia di atas tumpukan salju.

 _Aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku takut mengakuinya di depan Baekhyun. Karna, apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika setengah jiwaku pergi ?_

"Sialan kau Park Chanyeol"

 _Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar takut sekarang._

"Pergi dari hadapanku, Park. Aku tidak membutuhkan penjilat sepertimu ada di kehidupanku"

Dia melempar cupcake yang aku buat sendiri, khusus untuknya. Airmatanya menetes saat dia berkedip ketika menatapku. Matanya memerah marah, dan wajahnya melukiskan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

 _Astaga, Baekhyunku. Chanyeol brengsek, bagaimana kau bisa membuat seorang malaikat terluka seperti ini ?_

Cupcake yang telah hancur itu aku pungut beserta hatiku yang ikut menjadi serpihan. Ku tatap sendu kue manis yang sekarang tak berbentuk itu, menahan diri agar tak mengejar Baekhyun yang kini sosoknya tak bisa kulihat karena genangan air mataku.

Aku tak bisa mencegah Baekhyun pergi sekuat apapun aku ingin. Bagaimanapun akulah yang salah di sini, tapi sungguh, aku rela menjadi orang brengsek untuknya. Menjadi orang jahat untuk tetap bersamanya. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, aku menjadi lebih manusiawi ketika mencintainya.

 _Baek, tak adakah kesempatan untukku ? Tak bisakah aku egois untuk tetap memilikimu ?_

Rasanya sesak, sungguh. Bayangkan ketika orang yang benar-benar kau cintai, yang telah kau berikan hatimu sepenuhnya, yang bahkan membuatmu rela menjatuhkan harga dirimu demi dirinya, kini telah pergi. Dan kau, ditinggalkan dengan penyesalan dan kebingungan, tak tahu harus kemana lagi kau berpijak.

 _Tapi, aku bisa apa ?_

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

 _._

 _._

 _So, this is it. Sequel of Traître. Yang kemaren minta lanjut mana ? Sequel ini aku jadiin beberapa chapter karena kepanjangan huhu. Sorry for typo etc._

 _Yuk belajar hargai author ! Mind to review ?_


	2. Chapter 2

The Broken Cupcake

Traître's sequel

.

.

Kau tahu Baek ? hidup tak pernah memberiku pilihan. Namun, ketika aku bersamamu, aku seperti melihat dua jalan yang bisa ku tempuh.

CHANBAEK

Hurt, Angst

Happy reading

..

..

..

 _Mungkin aku terlahir tidak untuk cinta. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membingungkanku. Jika aku tak pantas mencinta, kenapa Tuhan malah menghadirkanmu untuk ku cintai ?_

 _.._

 _ALL-Chanyeol POV_

 _Cupcake yang telah hancur itu aku pungut beserta hatiku yang ikut menjadi serpihan. Ku tatap sendu kue manis yang sekarang tak berbentuk itu, menahan diri agar tak mengejar Baekhyun yang kini sosoknya tak bisa kulihat karena genangan air mataku._

 _Aku tak bisa mencegah Baekhyun pergi sekuat apapun aku ingin. Bagaimanapun akulah yang salah di sini, tapi sungguh, aku rela menjadi orang brengsek untuknya. Menjadi orang jahat untuk tetap bersamanya. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, aku menjadi lebih manusiawi ketika mencintainya._

 _Baek, tak adakah kesempatan untukku ? Tak bisakah aku egois untuk tetap memilikimu ?_

 _Rasanya sesak, sungguh. Bayangkan ketika orang yang benar-benar kau cintai, yang telah kau berikan hatimu sepenuhnya, yang bahkan membuatmu rela menjatuhkan harga dirimu demi dirinya, kini telah pergi. Dan kau, ditinggalkan dengan penyesalan dan kebingungan, tak tahu harus kemana lagi kau berpijak._

 _Tapi, aku bisa apa ?_

Dan ya, itulah akhir dari kami. Bukannya aku tak mau mengejar Baekhyun dan mempertahankannya. Bukannya aku melepasnya. Tapi, aku.. Aku.. Otakku kosong. Aku sama sekali tak bisa berpikir, mungkin kinerja otakku sedang rusuh di dalam sana.

Malam itu ternyata Baekhyun telah terlebih dulu bertemu dengan seseorang yang juga andil dalam kehidupanku, meskipun tidak begitu penting, tapi sialnya dialah alasan aku menyakiti Baekhyun selama ini.

 _Baekhyun, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang sudah beristri tapi terlampau mencintaimu ini. Maafkan aku Baekhyun, demi Tuhan, maafkan aku._

Dan aku akan mengakui dosaku. Dosa seorang pria brengsek yang mungkin tak termaafkan.

Sejujurnya, aku telah menjalani pernikahan karena perjodohan selama setahun terakhir. Aku sama sekali tidak dan tidak akan pernah mencintainya. Dia memang cantik, aku akui itu, tapi dia tidak indah, tidak mampu membuatku berdebar. Tidak mampu membuatku tersenyum walau hanya senyuman kecil. Dia sama sekali tidak membuatku jatuh cinta.

Tapi sialnya, Baekhyun kini telah menganggapku sebagai penghianat. Seseorang yang tak bisa di amanahi sebuah kepercayaan. Di matanya mungkin aku sekarang tak ubahnya sebagai pria tak setia yang memainkan perasaannya. Baekhyun pikir dia adalah seorang yang menjijikkan. Perusak ikatan suci dua insan yang sudah menyatu. Tapi aku sama sekali tak menganggapnya demikian. Karna yang patuh dipecundangi adalah aku. Aku yang tak begitu berani melepaskan dia yang tak ku cintai untuk bersama Baekhyun. Aku terlalu pengecut.

 _Baek, aku hanyalah boneka kedua orang tuaku. Tapi aku merasa menjadi manusia ketika bersamamu. Kau lah yang membuatku hidup, Baek. Aku tidak peduli status di atas kertas itu jika pada kenyataannya hatiku hanyalah milikmu._

Setelah beberapa malam aku terpuruk dan rasanya hampir mati, aku memutuskan menemuinya. Persetan dengan ancaman penghapusan namaku atas ahli waris, persetan dengan status suami yang ku miliki. Aku akan benar-benar mengejar Baekhyun. Aku tak akan melepasnya se-inchipun. Dan di malam itu, aku resmi keluar dari kediaman keluarga Park setelah memberikan surat cerai pada wanita yang menjadi istriku di atas kertas.

Aku bergegas menemui Baekhyun tanpa membawa apapun. Dompet, ponsel, mobil, semua yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Park seutuhnya telah kutanggalkan. Aku putuskan untuk menunggunya selesai bekerja di depan supermarket. Berdiri seperti orang bodoh dengan suhu di sekitarku yang hampir mendekati nol derajat.

 _Bahkan aku sama sekali tak merasakan dingin. Aku mati rasa._

Aku menunggunya dengan segala sesal, dengan tangis yang ku coba tahan sedari tadi. Dan aku tersentak ketika tiba-tiba tangan mungil menyodorkan segelas kopi panas yang masih mengepul.

 _Astaga Baekhyun, bagaimana kau masih bisa sebaik ini setelah apa yang ku lakukan padamu ?_

Kami bercakap sebentar, sampai akhirnya ku dengar kata-kata Baekhyun yang membuat sebagian hati dan jiwaku hancur, tak berbentuk.

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu. Kita sudah usai, kau ingat ?"

Dan aku tergugu memeluk kakinya. Rasanya nafasku terhenti begitu saja. Dengan sisa tenaga aku mencoba berdiri, mengumpulkan suaraku yang hilang entah kemana.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu !" teriakku.

Aku berusaha memeluknya. Berusaha menyalurkan rasa frustasiku, namun dia menolak pelukanku untuk kesekian kali.

"Ak-aku akan melepaskan segalanya untukmu Baek. Persetan dengan status ahli waris sialan itu, persetan dengan pernikahanku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Bisakah kita tetap bersama ?" ujarku berat. Mengucapkan kalimat itu saja rasanya susah sekali. Dadaku sakit seperti terhimpit sesuatu yang besar, dan benar-benar menyakitkan.

Detik berlalu dan hanya hela nafas berat kami yang terdengar. Suhu semakin turun, aku khawatir jika seperti ini terus kekasihku akan sakit.

"Bisakah kita ke tempat yang lebih hangat ? aku takut kau sakit.."

Baekhyun terkekeh, dan terdengar seperti alunan kematian untukku.

 _Itu bukan tawa bahagia. Itu… ah ! sialan kau Park Chanyeol. Kau pasti membuatnya sangat terluka._

"Kau tahu Park, kau adalah segalanya bagiku, tapi…" Baekhyun berbisik sangat lirih, tapi anehnya hanya suaranya yang bisa aku dengar saat ini. Tanpa sadar aku menahan nafas, menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau membuatku menjadi orang yang menjijikan" tertunduk, tidak berani menatap matanya.

 _Yang menjijikkan di sini adalah aku, sayang. Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.._

"Kau membuatku seperti jalang yang merebut suami orang lain" katanya tersenyum kecut.

Dan air mata yang sedari tadi menggenang sukses meluncur begitu saja.

 _Baekhyun, bagaimana bisa kau berpikir sehina itu ? kau adalah persamaan dari kesempurnaan Baek. Hanya salahkan aku, jangan dirimu.._

Aku tersengal. Rasanya sakit sekali. Paling sakit di sepanjang kehidupanku. Aku mencintainya, dan aku sendiri yang menghancurkannya. Tuhan, apa hukuman paling pantas untuk pendosa sepertiku ?

Di depanku, malaikat kecilku ikut terisak. Aku tahu dia mencoba tegar, aku tahu dia hancur, aku tahu dia pasti mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk berdiri dan menatap mataku. Aku tahu, aku tahu. Maafkan aku sayang..

"Kau tahu Chanyeol, melihatmu menangis membuat ku hancur.."

"Kau adalah hal terindah dari Tuhan untukku, dan seharusnya aku tidak menjadi serakah untuk memilikimu.."

Setelahnya Baekhyun menyuruhku untuk kembali. Dia menyuruhku pulang ke tempat dimana aku kehilangan segalanya. Dia menyuruhku setia kepada wanita yang tidak ku cintai. Dan kemudian dia meninggalkanku dengan hatiku yang dibawa bersamanya.

Aku, entahlah. Tujuan hidupku sudah tak berarti ketika Baekhyun pergi. Aku hanya kertas kusam yang ditinggalkan.

.

.

.

Still TBC wkwk

.

.

Yuk hargai author ! _Mind to review ?_


End file.
